Question: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{1}{3y} + \dfrac{1}{8y}$
In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $3y$ and $8y$ $\lcm(3y, 8y) = 24y$ $ n = \dfrac{8}{8} \cdot \dfrac{1}{3y} + \dfrac{3}{3} \cdot \dfrac{1}{8y} $ $n = \dfrac{8}{24y} + \dfrac{3}{24y}$ $n = \dfrac{8 +3}{24y}$ $n = \dfrac{11}{24y}$